1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to radio frequency (RF) microelectronic circuit packages fabricated with integral filtering and/or matching capabilities using wire bonds and metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) Front-End modules for wireless communication systems utilize power amplifiers to amplify outgoing signals prior to external transmission through an antenna. Undesirable high order harmonics may be generated at the output of the power amplifier due to its non-linear performance and high level of power to be transmitted. To ensure acceptable signal quality, undesired high order harmonics are filtered prior to transmission through the antenna. In addition, input and output matching networks may be implemented at interfaces of active RF circuits, e.g. low noise amplifier and power amplifier, to optimize signal transfer.
Currently, a harmonic rejection filter implemented at the output of a power amplifier may be either a low-pass filter or a simple notch filter. The filter is typically fabricated and disposed external of the RF package as a discrete or embedded component. Further, input and output matching circuits are typically integrated at the die using metal-insulator capacitors, and spiral inductors which require thick metal plating to achieve high Q factor (quality factor) performance. It follows that the use of external filters and thick metal spiral inductors enlarges package form factor and at the same time increases manufacturing costs.